This Ain't A Scene It's an Arms Race
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Title from Fall Out Boy. What happens when a stalker forces Sammy to do terrible, terrible things?
1. Chapter 1

"Any news from Candi?" I asked Casey hopefully.

He finger combed my hair and scrunched his mouth to the side, which was NOT a good sign. My shoulders sank.

He must have registered that his reaction was not the best thing to give, because he followed it up quickly with, "Sammy, we can make this work, though, right?" I looked away, but he took my face and dragged it within his vision range. "You know I don't give two craps about what my mom thinks right?"

I nodded, perhaps to vigorously but not with 100% sincerity.

"I just feel basically...guilty because I'm the reason...you know...you have to take the heat from your family."

He scoffed. "I don't know who those people are, but they're definitely not my family."

He smiled sheepishly, and I said, "You were SO switched at birth."

We laughed, but then stayed silent for a few awkward moments. Finally I stood up from the outdoor table and brushed off my dyed purple jeans. This conversation was going nowhere. Candi was never going to change her mind about me, and we both knew it.

I took a short breath. "Grams'll kill me if I'm late. See you." I gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed my backpack.

Jaywalking Broadway and sullenly moping into the Highrise, if there happened to be an old lady cruising the hallways randomly, I would have been screwed because I sure wasn't making much of an effort to stay out of sight.

With force, I plopped down on the coach with the loudest sigh I could muster and jammed in my earbuds. Grams came into the living room when she heard me.

"Bad day, sweetie?"

"Tell me about it. The Firetruck is making my life miserable once again and she's ruining Casey's too."

"The firetruck?"

Shit. How do I explain to my grandma that that was my nickname for Candi? Ya know, big red hair the size of her ego...something tells me that Grams would not appreciate that.

"Never mind. CANDI feels as though it is her responsibility to ruin my life when my mom isn't available."

"Samantha please...don't make this about Lana. You're going to have to talk to Casey's mom. I can't imagine that woman's reaction when she finds about you and your relationship with her son."

I winced. All hell would break loose.

"You know, I'd rather spare myself the life of therapy I'd have to undergo and keep this a secret."

The rest of the night consisted of me lazying around, doing some homework here and there and regretting my situation. Why do I always feel sorry for myself?

Oh yeah. It's because my life **_SUCKS BALLS_** at the moment.

I filled the hole in me with snacks between snacks and ate everything in our cabinets without registering what I was doing. I swear, sometimes I'm positive I'm studying but when I look down, there's a now empty Pringles can sitting in my lap. _Oops._

Locking myself out of the kitchen was the only solution to my problem. I gave up focusing so I brushed my teeth and wiggled into my pajamas. I was about to go to bed when I noticed I had a notification on my phone.

1 NEW TEXT - BLOCKED

I opened it but I immediately wish I hadn't. My jaw scraped the floor.

It was a zoomed in picture of me kissing Casey goodbye today. The caption underneath it had these words that made my blood run cold.

_Wouldn't it be devastating if Candi got a sneak peek of this? Break up with Acosta or my thumb might slip over the send button. Game on, Sammy Keyes. _

* * *

**A/N: Well hello there. It's my birthday today, yayyyyyy whoop! Haha I got two cakes and my friends got me Starbucks and balloons and SANG HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN THE CAFETERIA IN FRONT OF EVERYONE OH MY GARB SO EMBARRASSING. But yeah it was cute lol.**

**I'll probably find time to update on the weekends maybe and some weekday holidays. I'm trying you guys, I swear haha.**

**I am such a pig omg I have to swim for two hours every day ughh my appetite has skyrocketed. So don't blame me that I ate half a pan of brownies meant for my whole team OMG I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THAT SERIOUSLY I AM BEATING MYSELF UP OVER THAT LIKE HOW CAN ONE HUMAN BEING BE AS RIDICULOUS AS I AM TO STUFF EVERYTHING I SEE INTO MY GLUTTONOUS MOUTH HOLE. But I have high metabolism so hahahahahahahaahah nutrition is a foreign word to me.**

**Sorry *slaps self* focus. So, hope you enjoyed. I put a ton of effort into this, so review pleaseeeee? and I shall post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the message, a million things running through my mind pounding. My eyes scanned the screen for what seemed like hours.

My first thought was, obviously, Heather, since who the hell else would send this? Seriously. But Heather had been in Chicago for the past three weeks for a cheerleading tournament in Dallas.

That should have been reassuring, but somehow it made me feel worse.

Like, there's ANOTHER person who hates me?! Great, _just_ what I needed.

I dialed up Marissa's house and spoke a million miles per minute.

"Dude. I'm dying you have no freaking idea. Can you come over like now? I'll tell you the full story once you get here, but please please please bring Advil. Oh, and Tampax. I'm a little low on supply, _if you know what I'm saying_. Get the medium flow size. Oh fuck, I'm such a hot mess just...**please**."

I said this all in one breath, and was gasping for air at the end of it.

But there was no Marissa at the end of the line promising to rush here right away.

After a few minutes, all I could hear was SNICKERING.

After a few minutes, MIKEY MCKENZE finally decided that THIS was the best time to speak up.

"So, how many grams is your flow again?" He cackled more, doubling over in giggles.

My hand flew up to my forehead. I was so caught up in my situation that I hadn't stopped to figure out who the heck I was talking to.

"Mikey," I said slowly with clenched teeth, "put your sister on. the. phone."

Mikey could barely get the words out, he was laughing so hard. "Sorry...Marissa...isn't..here."

"Do you know when she'll get back?"

"No. And I'm technically not allowed to be on the phone right now. Bye Sam! Hope your...problems are sorted out!"

"MIKEY I SWEAR IF YOU HANG UP THIS PHONE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND A POOL OF BLOOD WILL BE ALL THAT'S LEFT OF YOU."

Mikey let out a short snort. "That's ok, Sammy," he said, "I think you've already got enough BLOODY issues as it is."

"I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR INNERMOST - "

_Click._

I looked down at the phone. Was it something I said?

Well that got me nowhere. And I'll probably be isolated from the McKenze house for a while.

* * *

The next day went by so slowly. I couldn't believe I would actually have to end things with Casey. Looking both ways down the hallway and eating lunch alone in the library was the only way I wouldn't happen to run into him. Or the person who had found that picture.

At the end of the day, I was trudging home when I remembered that Casey was going to pick me up tonight at 7. I paled, as I would have to tell him sooner than I had hoped. I raced into Grams' apartment and slammed the door, thinking and regretting what was going to happen later tonight.

At 6:45, I slapped on my baggiest sweatpants and wrinkliest shirt. I wanted to make myself look as UNpresentable as possible to soften the blow. As I stared in the mirror at my uncombed hair and undereye bags from losing sleep over this texter person, I decided I'd have to go through with it.

But when the doorbell rang, I faltered and my voice was caught halfway up my throat. THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING NOW.

I opened the door, and sure enough there was Casey.

We went out to his car, and he asked me where I wanted to go. I shrugged.

"Ok...I heard the bowling alley is open late on Fridays."

I shook my head as Casey turned the corner and sped past a green light.

"All right, what about mini golf? Hey, are you ok?"

"Casey, I don't think we should."

"Not in the mood for golfing, huh? Maybe we could - "

"No, that's not it. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Casey stopped talking abruptly. He ran a red light, pulled into a gas station parking spot, and slammed on the breaks.

"What?"

I didn't meet his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll come by to pick up my stuff tomorrow," I mumbled. I wanted to throw myself at him right then and scream that this wasn't my fault.

I stepped out of his car to be assaulted by the cold, biting wind. I ignored him calling my name out.

_Ping_.

A text appeared on my phone. My eyes shifted down.

Congrats, Sams! I guess that picture will be stored for a little longer. Good job by the way; obedience is a virtue. I hope you sleep well tonight. Because I bet that sofas at the Senior Highrise are SO uncomfortable.

**A/N: HOW WAS YOUR HALLOWEEN?! My friends and I raided the neighborhood of candy; omg I feel so bad because we beat all the little five year olds to the good houses and left barely anything...**  
**Hahah we also went to Baskin Robbins and asked for like ten free samples and then left right after without getting anything. I'M SORRY WE CAN BE SUCH JERKS TO SOCIETY SOMETIMES OOPS.**

**What did you guys go as? I went as a gypsy but it was so hard to get my hair into place because WAVY HAIR IS THE HARDEST THING TO MANAGE EVER. CAN ANYONE ELSE UNDERSTAND THIS WITH ME?**

**Reviews are much appreciated :) Please accompany your review with a random letter and a number between 100 and 300. Thankssss I'll try to update Primaddona or Best Revenge sometime next week. I'll only update when someone else updates though hahah there's my blackmail for you!**

**Actually I'll probably cave anyway but whatever byeeee**


End file.
